


Embers on the Wind

by albawrites



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: Messing around with demons isn’t exactly something Twisted Fate is unfamiliar with. It’s a dangerous game, but he’s always been down for a difficult gamble. However, he’s pretty sure that this case is a little different than he’s toyed with before.Or: Nightbringer!Yasuo fucks Twisted Fate's brains out. That's it, that's the story.





	Embers on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A friend drew a thing so I felt compelled. I'm always down for demon/monster porn and I already love this pairing so here we are.

Messing around with demons isn’t exactly something Twisted Fate is unfamiliar with. It’s a dangerous game, but he’s always been down for a difficult gamble. However, he’s pretty sure that this case is a little different than he’s toyed with before. He knows Evelynn’s game, and when to be gone. He’s not a fool enough to listen to the songs humming from the rivers of Runeterra. 

He very honestly does not know what to anticipate from this giant of a beast who calls himself the Nightbringer, but right now Twisted Fate could not give a damn. 

“Your chaos is a welcomed taste, riverchild,” he growls against Fate’s neck. Heat resonates from him, pressing and licking over Twisted Fate’s skin, near enough to burn but not enough -- just edging along painful to make it a delight.

Twisted Fate lets out an airy laugh, jerking in the demon’s hold. Teeth and claws have been scraping him, leaving little cuts just _so_. Nothing that could leave lasting damage, just enough that blood dots along his skin before a rough tongue is tasting it away. 

“Kinda like just flyin’ by the seat of my pants. Not that I’m wearin’ those anymore,” Twisted Fate muses before he shudders, the demon’s thumb pressing against his cock.

“Good,” is breathed into Fate’s ear. Against the riverman’s backside he can feel the Nightbringer’s dick, somehow even hotter than the rest of the fiery demon. 

Mother Serpent, that feels _ginormous_ against him.

The demon’s hands are arranging him, forcing his legs apart. Fate remains cooperative and pliant as his knees bend around the Nightbringer’s thighs and waist. He’s hiked up just enough so that the demon’s cock is pressing between his legs just under his own, and hell if that doesn’t make a ridiculous size comparison. The demon is already a couple of feet taller than him, of course his dick’s going to be _giant_ , but seeing it jutting out like that is another thing entirely.

“Holy shit,” is all Twisted Fate can think to say with a giddy laugh. In return, the Nightbringer chuckles against his throat, pointed teeth nipping at his neck.

“Unholy, if anything,” the demon murmurs.

Any other quips or remarks that Twisted Fate would usually love to give in this instance is gone when he feels himself lifted up, the tip of his _fucking huge_ cock pressing Fate open. The noise that escapes him is strangled and he bites the inside of his cheek trying to tell himself to relax. _Serpent_ it’s so _hot_ , it’s warming him up from the inside. He almost wishes he’d have the strength to look down and see how it’s inching inside, but Twisted Fate can do little else but lean against this monster’s chest and let him slowly pull Fate down on his dick.

The Nightbringer purrs, “Have a seat, serpent’s son.”

He honestly has no idea how long it takes. He’s had his fair share of a lot of tastes under the sun: Vastaya, demons, humans, and whatever gender goes where. There’s zero shame in any of that but he can’t think of a time he’s ever had anything this big. Hell of the Nightbringer isn’t being a damned gentleman about it, though; he could just yank Fate down and have his way about it, fuck him until he’s bleeding, but he’s being _careful._

Eventually, Twisted Fate finds himself finally pressed flush against the Nightbringer. He feels so fucking _full._ The demon’s claws are dragging across his abdomen and it-- feels. Different? He glances down, then nearly chokes.

Yeah, that’s definitely. There’s definitely a sizable bulge in his stomach.

Twisted Fate swallows and finds himself pressing his own palm over it, marvelled at the sight. “ _Fuck_ \--” he groans out, _feeling_ and watching how the cock moves inside of him, the demon moving slowly to roll his hips, drawing back and pressing back in. Fate can do little else but moan, gasping at sight, the sensation.

“Good?” the Nightbringer rumbles, pressing his own enormous hand over Twisted Fate’s over, the bulge as he starts to slowly fuck the riverman.

He can’t even answer. He can’t think of a single witty thing. Twisted Fate doesn’t even move, it’s all the demon’s power and strength. Bit by bit, the Nightbringer thrusts into him harder, earning a strangled groan out of Fate. The funniest thing he can think of is _there’s no way I’m gonna walk after this because holy shit_ before the Nightbringer starts to fuck him more in earnest.

Claws tangle into his hair, pulling, and Twisted Fate _loves_ it. “ _Fuck!_ ” the thief hisses, which encourages the Nightbringer to pull harder. The demon’s other hand holds onto the meat of Fate’s thigh, angling the both of them so that literally all Twisted Fate can do is be fucked by the demon, bouncing in his lap and listless to anything else.

“I do not tire,” the Nightbringer tells him, still rutting into Fate yet somehow making conversation like it’s perfectly normal. “I could have you for days like this. Toy with you, _have you_ to myself.”

Shit. The thought makes Twisted Fate shiver before groaning, not able to think of a single word to say.

“Does it thrill you?” the demon says before biting his ear.

“ _Ah_ ,” the best thing Fate can think to vocalize before the rest of his voice is just whining out through the sensations. The Nightbringer laughs against him, holding Twisted Fate tight to his chest and somehow, _somehow_ managing to buck into Fate harder. A hot tongue works over his pulse, teeth bite down there. Instead of still pulling his hair, claws are scratching gently over his scalp and it’s almost sweet.

It makes Tobias whimper before he’s cumming.

Nothing even touches his dick, he’s just cumming like this, the demon fucking him through it. He feels a bit of drool rolling down his chin as he finishes, body trembling, and he _jerks_ when the Nightbringer cums inside of him. It’s _so damned hot_ , almost too much, and it’s fucking wonderful as it fills him until all it can do is just spill out.

But as the Nightbringer promises, he’s still hard. Still has his giant dick buried into Twisted Fate to the hilt. Tenderly, a claw traces over Fate’s cheekbone.

“We’re not done yet, riverchild,” the demon promises.

“Oh,” Twisted Fate says, dazed. “Good. Great.”


End file.
